In 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) that is a standardization project, a standardization process for Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (which is hereinafter referred to as EUTRA) that realizes high-speed communication has been performed by employing flexible scheduling in prescribed frequency or time units, which is referred to as an orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM) communication scheme or a resource block.
Furthermore, in 3GPP, discussions on Advanced EUTRA that realizes higher-speed data transfer and has forward compatibility with EUTRA have taken place. In EUTRA, a network is mainly assumed in which the base station apparatuses have almost the same cell constitution (cell size). However, in Advanced EUTRA, a network (heterogeneous wireless network or heterogeneous network) is assumed in which the base station apparatuses (the cells) having different constitutions are present in a mixed manner in the same area and a control method that is adapted for this network has been under study.
A technology (dual connectivity), in which, as in the heterogeneous network, in a communication system in which a cell (a macro cell) with a large radius and a cell (a small cell) with a radius smaller than that of the macro cell are arranged in a mixed manner, the terminal apparatus makes connections to multiple cells of the base station apparatus at the same time and performs communication, has been under study (NPL 1).
In order to realize the dual connectivity, the base station apparatus needs to know the capability (UE capability) of the terminal apparatus in advance in terms of whether or not the terminal apparatus is one that supports the dual connectivity. However, for the dual connectivity, in addition to carrier aggregation that is disclosed in NPL 2, a variety of new technologies are expected to be introduced. For example, in NPL 3, multiple architectures in the dual connectivity are disclosed.